Ella
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Era más que todo, más que nada y más que yo. Era ella, la persona que amaría por el resto de mi vida. Porque no necesitaba saber más, no necesitaba escuchar ni ver a nadie más. Era ella. -Corto, dulce y cero drama.-


_**Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía. **_

_**Es corto, pero dulce, espero les guste. **_

* * *

Miré a la muchacha.

Tenía las manos en el regazo y veía a la nada.

De sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en su escote. Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo enfundado en pantalones y un suéter de lana se sacudía al son de sus sollozos.

¿Qué le podría causar tal dolor a tan hermosa chica? Me pregunté.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y miré sus ojos hinchados a través del cristal de sus lentes. Soltaba suaves resoplidos, como reprimiendo los sollozos.

Su cara de porcelana estaba contorsionada en una mueca de dolor y de profunda tristeza.

Nadie le prestaba atención a pesar de que parecía estar muriendo del dolor. ¿Es que acaso esto era normal?

Cuando estuve frente a ella pregunté:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella dio un respingo y me miró sorprendida. Parecía que ella no me había notado.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó confundida.

Su voz era miel pura.

-¿Estás bien?- repetí, y señalé sus mejillas.

Llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas y limpió las lágrimas. Sonrió suavemente y asintió.

-¿De verdad? Parecías muy mal hace un momento… lo siento, no quiero ser entrometido, pero… ¿segura?

De pronto, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Hey, hey, lo siento! – dije realmente asustado. ¿Es que había dicho algo malo?

-Es que ellos… ¡él!... Y ella no lo merecía… Lo amaba tanto…- dijo entre hipidos, suspiros y sollozos.

Vaya… ¿Todo esto por un chico?

Me di cuenta de que me molestaba más el hecho de que seguramente ella estuviera llorando por _un chico_, que el hecho de que seguramente yo habría perdido mi tiempo por una causa perdida. ¿Tenía que ser tan bonita?

-Está bien, él seguro se dará cuenta de que está siendo un idiota- dije, ella paró su llanto y me miró con curiosidad. –Quiero decir, eres una chica increíble, él debe ser un tonto por no notarlo…- seguí.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado, ella soltó una carcajada. La más dulce que había escuchado. Si su voz era miel pura, su risa seguro era ese sentimiento de felicidad que todos necesitamos sentir para decir que nuestra vida valió la pena.

-No- suspiró. –No es acerca de mí- negó y tomó algo de su regazo.

Un libro.

La portada roja, tenía el dibujo de una taza cayendo y aun lado, escrito en letras descuidadas y en mayúsculas negras, decía: **Y POR ESO ROPIMOS**.

Lo tomé entré mis manos y leí la contraportada.

-Ella no se merecía todo lo que él hizo. Ella merecía más, mucho más.

Miró sus manos con nostalgia. Parecía que se refería a algo más que el libro.

-Todos merecen más.- dije.

Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió. No parecía nada avergonzada, y yo la había encontrado llorando desconsolada por un libro, y… me pareció adorable.

-Bueno, sí. Me alegro que pensemos igual. ¿Lo has leído?- señaló el libro entre mis manos. Negué. –Bien, llévatelo. Yo ya lo terminé. – sonreí.

Y lo acepté. No porque de verdad me interesará leerlo, ni por la coincidencia de los nombres, sino, porque cuando lo terminara, tendría otra oportunidad de acercarme a ella, a la hermosa castaña, extraña y adorable, que había conocido.

-Bien.

Ella sonrió. Y lo supe.

Era más que todo, más que nada y más que yo. Era ella, la persona que amaría por el resto de mi vida. Porque no necesitaba saber más, no necesitaba escuchar ni ver a nadie más. Era ella.

* * *

_**Les diré la primera razón por la que decidí subir esto: Porque soy de las que lloran con libros como estos. Y segundo: Porque me encontraba muy triste y quería que alguien como Edward viniera a consolarme, ya que no se puede, escribí esto. **___

_**¿Reviews**_**?**

* * *

**PD:**

_**Aquí les dejo el resumen de la contraportada del libro, por si les interesa el autor es Daniel Handler. Vale mucho la pena leerlo ;) **_

_**Te entrego esta caja, Ed. **_

_**Adentro está todo.**_

_**Las corcholatas de las primeras cervezas que**_

_**compartimos, el boleto de cine para ver la película **_

_**en la que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aquella**_

_**nota tuya que tanto significó para mí,**_

_**una caja de cerillos ahora vacía…**_

_**Te devuelvo la caja y todos**_

_**los recuerdos que contiene, Ed. **_

_**Aquí la tienes. Toda nuestra historia. **_

_**Toda la historia de porqué rompimos. **_


End file.
